


Warning Signs

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the business on Mygeeto, Anakin and Obi-Wan find themselves at odds. Worse, Ahsoka is caught in the crossfire of their argument. While Rex tries to keep her company, Anakin and Obi-Wan make things worse for one another. They're forced to settle their differences on return to Coruscant, however, as together they are sent to Orto Plutonia, to investigate the disappearance of an outpost of clones.<br/>Meanwhile, Ahsoka has some time to herself, and she doesn't want to spend it waiting around at the Temple.</p><p>Post Jedi Crash & Defenders of Peace, during Tresspass, Pre Blue Shadow Virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Anakin Skywalker, you are the most _reckless_ , most _foolish_ , most _impulsive_ man I’ve ever met!”  
  
Anakin sat on his bed, in his quarters on the _Resolute_. Ahsoka Tano sat next to him. Anakin was smirking, because he knew that Obi-Wan would calm down eventually, especially if he could get him alone. Ahsoka was fidgeting. Obi-Wan didn’t yell at her often, and he wasn’t really yelling at her now, but she hated it nonetheless. Anakin’s smile disappeared when he noticed Ahsoka’s discomfort.  
  
“Ahsoka, I think you can leave,” he said quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan, who had been pacing the room while he lectured Anakin, turned his head quickly to look at them. “What did you say?” he asked.  
  
“I said, ‘Ahsoka, I think Master Secura needs you,’” Anakin lied, his expression as innocent as he could make it. He nudged Ahsoka with his elbow. “You’ve already told Obi-Wan what happened,” he said. “You don’t have to sit through his lecture, too.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s face went red – either from anger, or shame that he’d blown up in front of Ahsoka, or a combination of the two. Ahsoka looked at Anakin gratefully, then bolted, fleeing the room faster than a startled womp rat. Anakin waited a few seconds until he was sure she had gone, then got to his feet.  
  
“You know,” he started, stalking over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan backed up, still glaring at Anakin, until he had backed into the wall. Anakin put one hand on the wall, trapping Obi-Wan. “I _was_ going to tell you how good it was to see you, after all that happened.” He paused, glancing down in thought. When he met Obi-Wan’s eyes again, he had a dangerous look on his face. “But then you had to drag Ahsoka into your little tantrum, didn’t you?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s expression cycled from shock to anger. “How _dare_ you?” he asked, his voice low.  
  
Anakin pushed off the wall, and turned his back on Obi-Wan. “We can talk once you’ve calmed down,” he said, sauntering out the room like he’d won a war.  
  
Obi-Wan stood there, fuming, his fists clenched tightly. Sometimes, his and Anakin’s arguments ended in… something a lot more entertaining. Or they had, recently, after Anakin had told Obi-Wan that he loved him. Obi-Wan had responded in kind. He’d wanted to say those words – ‘I love you’ – for so long, but so many things had gotten in the way. The Jedi Code, for one, but Obi-Wan could no longer pretend he wasn’t attached to Anakin in a way that already defied the Code. No, not attached. That was too small a word for it. Their energy was intertwined in a more intimate way than Obi-Wan had ever thought possible.  
  
The love they shared for one another hadn’t stopped their arguments. It had led to some interesting outcomes of those arguments, but it hadn’t stopped them. Anakin was as stubborn as ever, and their new relationship had given him a cocky confidence that Obi-Wan found both infuriating and attractive. Even now, Obi-Wan wanted to run after Anakin, demand that they confront this head on – but it wasn’t like their other arguments. Anakin could forgive Obi-Wan for slights to his own person.  
  
Anakin couldn’t forgive anyone who hurt Ahsoka.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he needed to calm down. That he’d let himself get worked up so much was a bad sign. He took a deep breath in, and tried to find his centre.


	2. Chapter 2

After fleeing the room, Ahsoka ran headfirst into Captain Rex. He staggered back, looking down at her with a concerned expression. “What’s the matter, kid?” he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. “Master Kenobi and Skyguy were fighting again,” she said.  
  
Rex put a hand on her shoulder. “Of course they were,” he said, shaking his head. “You would think they’d have the decency to do it in private.”  
  
“Master Kenobi wanted me to tell him how Anakin had gotten injured,” Ahsoka explained. “I don’t think he trusted Anakin to tell him the truth.”  
  
Rex rolled his eyes.  
  
“Ahsoka!” Anakin called out from down the hall, and ran to catch up to her. Rex took his hand away and crossed his arms, ready to defend Ahsoka if he needed to. “Ahsoka,” Anakin repeated, once he’d caught up. “Are you okay?”  
  
Ahsoka gave a non-committal head tilt. She crossed her arms and looked away from Anakin. He looked at Rex, his worry clear on his face.  
  
“General Skywalker, a word?” Rex asked, glancing at Ahsoka. Anakin frowned, puzzled, but moved away from Ahsoka to speak with Rex.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“Ahsoka doesn’t need to get caught up in your fights with General Kenobi, sir,” Rex said quietly, so Ahsoka couldn’t hear. Well, a human wouldn’t have been able to hear. A Togruta, who could focus her echolocation based hearing, could eavesdrop if she wanted to.  
  
“Rex, it’s really not your business,” Anakin began, but Rex put up a hand to shush him.  
  
“Sir, with all due respect, it is,” he said. “If there’s something wrong between you and General Kenobi, it affects everyone. When you two fight, it demoralises the troops. Not only that, but no one wants to work with either of you when you’re in these moods. And fighting in front of Ahsoka is just irresponsible.”  
  
“We weren’t fighting in front of her,” Anakin said with a sigh. “Obi-Wan was telling me off for getting injured, and Ahsoka was there. I sent her away before it became a fight, Rex.”  
  
Rex pursed his lips. “If you say so, sir,” he said. “I think it’s best you speak with her yourself about this. If she wants to talk to you.”  
  
Anakin nodded, and with that Rex walked off. Anakin turned to face Ahsoka. “Snips…” he started. Her arms were still crossed, and she was looking away from him, her head hanging. “Ahsoka? I’m sorry.”  
  
She looked up at him. “You keep nearly getting yourself killed, Anakin,” she said quietly. “Master Kenobi was worried about you. That’s why he was yelling.”  
  
Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t even considered that.  
  
“Ahsoka…”  
  
Ahsoka shook her head, moving away from his hand as he tried to touch her shoulder. “No, Anakin,” she said. “I’d like to be alone right now.”  
  
He took a step back. Taking a deep breath in, he nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Okay. I’ll… go talk to Obi-Wan.” He wanted to hug her, but right then, he knew she didn’t want a hug. “You… come find me if you need me,” he said. “’Kay, Snips?”  
  
She nodded. Anakin hesitated, then walked off, to head back to his room and talk to Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka found a place to curl up in the clone’s barracks. They were always accommodating, and she felt like she was among friends when she spent time with them. Rex had smiled at her when she’d entered the room, and made a space for her at the table where he and some of the other troops were playing a card game. It wasn’t Sabacc, so Ahsoka wasn’t really interested. She sat next to him anyway, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.  
  
The clones continued their game and their conversation as if Ahsoka was one of them. That made her smile. She always felt safe with the clones. It astounded her that there were still people who thought the clones were no better than battle droids. Even some Jedi treated the clones as if they were objects. They weren’t objects – they were people. Plo understood that, and so did Anakin. Well, truthfully, the list of Jedi who treated the clones like people was longer than those who didn’t. It didn’t mean they didn’t see the clones as expendable, though. Not many Jedi actively reacted to the death of a clone.  
  
Ahsoka did. They were her friends.  
  
“Did Anakin apologise to you, kid?” Rex asked quietly, bowing out of the card game.  
  
Ahsoka shrugged.  
  
“I can talk to him again, if you’d like,” Rex offered.  
  
“No, no, it’s okay,” Ahsoka said, turning her head to look at the Captain. “He apologised. I just wish he’d stop doing that.”  
  
Rex raised an eyebrow. “‘That?’” he repeated.  
  
“Nearly dying,” Ahsoka said quietly. “He does it a lot. He’s supposed to be my Master, he’s supposed to look out for me. Instead, he keeps risking his life and leaving me…”  
  
Rex put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “He doesn’t mean to leave you,” he said quietly. “I don’t think Skywalker knows any other way to act. He’s always led from the front.”  
  
Ahsoka sighed. “I know,” she said. Squirming a little in her seat, she added, “I thought when we left you and Master Skywalker behind that I’d… get a chance to prove myself.” She was tapping her finger on her arm. “That I’d be able to show other people that I’m capable.”  
  
Rex smiled. “You’ve proven yourself more than once, Ahsoka,” he said kindly.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head. “To you, maybe,” she said. “And hopefully to Skyguy. But Master Secura and Commander Bly…” she trailed off, looking away from Rex and bouncing her leg.  
  
“I can ask Bly now, if you want,” Rex offered.  
  
Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him. “No,” she said, quickly. “Sorry. No. He doesn’t need to hear this.”  
  
“Okay,” said Rex.  
  
They lapsed back into silence, listening to the chatter in the barracks. The card game continued. Ahsoka watched them play, trying to figure out the rules. She was pretty wound up, and probably wouldn’t be able to stay seated for long, but for now, she felt somewhat content.  
  
She just hoped that Obi-Wan and Anakin would settle their differences before she had to talk to them again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for force-choking.

Anakin sat still, watching Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan was meditating, his hands on his knees, his eyes closed. Anakin knew that if he interrupted it would just make Obi-Wan angrier. So he waited, making his breathing as quiet as possible, thinking of what he would say.  
  
Really, he’d had no choice. When he’d gotten knocked out, it was to save everyone else from an explosion. There hadn’t _been_ a better way. Because of him, people had survived. That was how things were supposed to work. Anakin saved people. That was why he fought.  
  
Eventually, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He looked at Anakin, regarding him evenly. “Have you come to apologise, Anakin?” he asked.  
  
Wrong thing to say. Anakin stood up eyes blazing. “Me?” he scoffed. “What about you? You need to go apologise to Ahsoka.”  
  
“About what?” Obi-Wan snapped. Then he took a deep breath in. Letting it out in a sigh, he spoke in a more gentle tone. “About what, Anakin?”  
  
“Yelling at me,” said Anakin. He put his hands up to stop Obi-Wan from talking. “I don’t need an apology from you. You shouldn’t have yelled at her in front of me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“She’s been through enough,” said Anakin. “That mission was hard on everyone. She didn’t have me to guide her, Obi-Wan. I was unconscious, and Rex was with me, and Ahsoka was alone.”  
  
“She was with Master Secura and Commander Bly,” Obi-Wan countered.  
  
Anakin held his gaze evenly.  
  
“One day you will have to let her go.”  
  
Anakin set his jaw, a sinister look in his eyes. His hands were shaking as he clenched them into fists. The pitcher of water on Obi-Wan’s shelf trembled as Anakin took several deep breaths in, trying to control himself.  
  
“You _know_ you’ll have to let Ahsoka go,” Obi-Wan said, before Anakin could calm himself. “That’s how it works. Your training will determine –”  
  
Anakin pushed Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan stumbled backwards. He crossed his arms as Anakin advanced on him, murder in his eyes.  
  
“Don’t,” he said, his voice low. “Not now.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s face was blank. “Anakin, control yourself.”  
  
Anakin lifted his arm, his fingers curling. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide and his hands came up to his throat, scrabbling against his skin. There was nothing he could do to stop Anakin.  
  
Then Anakin let him go. Before Obi-Wan could speak, Anakin had stormed from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka sighed. The _Resolute_ was nearly back on Coruscant, and Anakin and Obi-Wan still weren’t talking to each other. She didn’t know what exactly had happened, but things had gotten worse instead of better. That happened, sometimes, when Anakin tried to apologise. Actually, Obi-Wan and Anakin were awful at communicating.  
  
It made things harder for everyone, especially Ahsoka. Captain Rex was the only person she could talk to about it. If she brought it up with Anakin, he would get frustrated and avoidant, and blame Obi-Wan. If she brought it up with Obi-Wan, he would just avoid the problem and try to distract her.  
  
They were ridiculous, and as far as Ahsoka knew the only person in the Galaxy who had a chance at mediating their arguments was Senator Amidala. Ahsoka often wondered why Padmé put up with them. Just because they were all in some sort of secret relationship didn’t mean they had to act like this.  
  
The _Resolute_ was too small a space to hold a grudge. Somehow, those two managed it. Obi-Wan spent his time either in his rooms or with Master Secura. When he and Anakin had to interact, Obi-Wan was cold where Anakin was quietly hostile. Anakin spent almost all his time training alone, or with the troops. None of them asked him what was going on – they all knew.  
  
“Why do they do this?” Ahsoka asked Rex. They were trying to eat while Anakin glowered at the end of the table. They were in the mess hall, with the other members of the 501st. Fives was showing the other men a trick he’d learned from the locals of Mygeeto. At the other end of the canteen, Obi-Wan ate his dinner alone. Ahsoka had tried to flag him down, but he’d ignored her once he’d seen Anakin.  
  
“Hm?” Rex asked, looking down at Ahsoka. “Why does who do what?”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Master Kenobi and Skyguy,” she clarified. “Why are they always fighting? You would think it’d get boring.” She nearly spilled their secret there, but bit her lip before she could tell Rex what was going on between Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
Rex smiled. “There’s no talking them out of it,” he said. “We’ll be back on Coruscant soon and they’ll have to sort it out themselves. Don’t worry too much, kid. It’ll be okay.”  
  
Ahsoka scowled. “They’re being stupid,” she said. Then she sighed. “And it’s my fault.”  
  
“No,” Rex said gently, putting his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Look at me,” he said, and she did, still frowning. “Whatever’s happening between Skywalker and Kenobi isn’t your fault. They’re adults, Ahsoka. It’s not on you if they’re choosing to act like children.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled at Rex. She rested her head against his shoulder and said, “Thank you, Rex.”  
  
“Anytime, kid,” he said. They turned their attention back to their food, trying to enjoy the rations. It wasn’t too difficult to ignore Anakin. He was angry a lot. There wasn’t anything anyone could do about it until Anakin calmed himself down.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka.”  
  
It was the third time Anakin had apologised to her in the past few days. They were back on Coruscant, walking back to the Temple, and Anakin had dropped back to talk to her. Ahsoka looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“For what?”  
  
Anakin closed his eyes with a sigh, then looked at her. “Me and Obi-Wan fighting,” he said. “I can’t talk to him. I… messed up, and he won’t even stay in the same room as me.”  
  
Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. “What did you do?” she asked.  
  
Anakin waved his hand. “That doesn’t matter,” he started.  
  
Ahsoka stopped, putting her hands on her hips. “Anakin, what did you do?” she asked.  
  
“Snips…” Anakin warned.  
  
Ahsoka crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said, “ _Master_ Skywalker. What did you do?”  
  
That brought a smile to Anakin’s face. “You know that’s not what I meant. I’m not going to tell you, and you don’t need to know. I just wanted you to know I’m trying. And I’m sorry that it’s affected you.”  
  
“Skyguy, you just gotta talk to Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka said tiredly. “You can’t keep saying sorry to me and hope that makes you feel better.”  
  
Anakin frowned. “What?”  
  
“I’m not gonna fix things with him for you,” she said. Turning away from Anakin, she walked off.  
  
Anakin hesitated for a moment, then followed her. “I wasn’t asking you to!” he said. “I just… I don’t know. I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I’ll talk to Obi-Wan again.”  
  
“Good,” Ahsoka said, with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they were back in the Temple, Anakin and Aayla Secura had to report to the Council. Ahsoka accompanied them to the chambers, and answered the few questions Master Yoda asked her.  
  
Directly after the report, Anakin and Obi-Wan were told they had to accompany the Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi to Orto Plutonia. A clone security force had disappeared, and the planet of Orto Plutonia was orbited by Pantora, and therefore in their jurisdiction.  
  
Ahsoka would staying behind. She had mixed feelings about this – on one hand, she didn’t like being left behind. On the other, Anakin and Obi-Wan would have to reconcile, and she wouldn’t have to be there for it. So she didn’t argue when Anakin told her, walking through the meditations garden of the Temple.  
  
“You and Master Kenobi _really_ need to talk to each other before you leave,” she said, patting Anakin on the arm.  
  
Anakin sighed. “I know,” he said. “It’s not easy, Snips.”  
  
Ahsoka shrugged. “You’re gonna have to,” she said. Then she grinned. “How did you survive without my advice for so long?”  
  
Anakin laughed. “I have no idea, Snips,” he said. “What are you gonna do while we’re away?”  
  
“There’s this hologame that’s coming out soon that I wanna play,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“A hologame?”  
  
“Yeah! It’s called _Pandora 3_ , and it’s the third in a series and you’re a treasure hunter on this planet where everything wants to kill you…”  
  
Their conversation continued as they walked through the gardens, Anakin smiling, Ahsoka chatting away about her hologame.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin didn’t get a chance to talk to Obi-Wan before they had to leave for Orto Plutonia. He managed to say goodbye to Ahsoka, and give her enough credits so she could go into the city if she wanted. She told him he’d have to play a game with her once he was back, and he promised her that would happen, if they got the chance.  
  
Now, Anakin cornered Obi-Wan in their quarters on the _Resolute_.  
  
“What, Anakin?” there was a hard edge to Obi-Wan’s voice, and Anakin knew that it was more than justified.  
  
“I’ve come to apologise,” Anakin said. He looked down at the floor, and added, “I’ll… understand if you don’t forgive me. To say that I overreacted… that would be an understatement. I was angry. I’m… I’m sorry for what I did to you.”  
  
“For choking me,” Obi-Wan clarified. He crossed his arms. “Anakin, you used a technique forbidden to the Jedi. And you used it on _me_.”  
  
“I know,” Anakin said, not looking up. “I… I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why did you do it?” Obi-Wan spoke softly now, trying to meet Anakin’s eyes.  
  
“I was angry,” said Anakin. “You were… you were…” he couldn’t think of a way to explain how he’d felt. “I can’t lose,” he said. Then he shook his head. “I… Ahsoka. I can’t lose Ahsoka.”  
  
Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “You won’t lose her, Anakin,” he said. “But one day, you won’t be her Master anymore. Then you _will_ have to let her go.”  
  
Anakin looked up into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Like you let _me_ go?” he asked, his voice low.  
  
“That’s different, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied quietly. “We… have a different relationship.”  
  
Anakin sighed. “So I can’t… so Ahsoka and I can’t be friends. Is that what you’re saying?”  
  
“She’s a child, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “And your Padawan.”  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then, “So what’s different?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Anakin looked evenly at Obi-Wan. “What’s different? Other than the type of relationship I have with you compared to my relationship with Ahsoka. _I_ was a child. I was _your_ Padawan. You didn’t let me go, Obi-Wan. I thought… I thought we were friends. More than that. You said we were more than that.”  
  
“Anakin –”  
  
“No,” Anakin interrupted. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. I won’t do it again. But if you didn’t… didn’t want me around, at all, just because you’re not my _Master_ ,” he spat out the word like it was poisonous. “Then maybe you’re not who I thought you were.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in shock. “Anakin…”  
  
Anakin brushed Obi-Wan’s hand off his shoulder. As he turned to leave, Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.  
  
“Anakin, don’t leave,” he said. “Not like this.”  
  
Anakin turned back to face Obi-Wan. “What do you want me to do?” he asked tiredly. “Every time we talk, we fight. I love you, Obi-Wan, but I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“I love you, too, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I do. And I’m sorry I upset you. But that doesn’t excuse what you did.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Obi-Wan put his arms around Anakin, and rested his head against Anakin’s chest. Anakin put a hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s head, and wrapped his other arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. They stood there, silently. Tears ran down Anakin’s cheeks, but he was practiced at crying quietly.  
  
When they broke apart, Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand. “I won't leave you, Anakin,” he said quietly. “But we can't keep going like this.”  
  
“I know,” Anakin said, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “I know.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka made her way into the upper city of Coruscant alone. Most of the other Padawans, including Barriss Offee, didn’t understand why Ahsoka liked hologames. Their lives were already plenty busy, and violent, without hologames.  
  
Some of the clones had been interested, but they were soldiers before they were people, with little time for recreational activities. Ahsoka hadn’t really thought much about it – after all, wasn’t it the same for the Jedi? Now the idea was in her head, and she couldn’t shake it.  
  
There was no point in thinking about that now, though. She had to focus on the moment. Hologames helped with that.  
  
‘Be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment,’ Obi-Wan had once told her. It was good advice, if a little hard to follow. Some things Master Kenobi said didn’t actually make sense. That made some sense, Ahsoka supposed.  
  
She arrived at the arcade and made her way to the hologame console she usually used. After paying for the game, she made herself comfortable on one of the bean bags and started it up.  
  
It was fun playing competitively against Anakin, because he was terrible at hologames. He only really wanted to play racing games, and when she beat him at them he’d put his controller down as calmly as he could manage and tell her that the game was rigged. Master Kenobi had never agreed to play with her, but she really wanted to see how good he was. Out of all the clones in the 501st she’d convinced to play with, Tup was probably the best at the _Pandora_ games. Hardcase could play a good tank, Echo was a decent strategist, Ridge and Ringo made a good team. Fives was overly enthusiastic, and while Rex was good, he wasn’t as good as Tup.  
  
Ahsoka wished that she could bring the games back to the Temple. She was sure Master Plo would be good at them. But Jedi weren’t allowed belongings, and they would be taken away from her if she tried.  
  
The opening titles started, and Ahsoka found herself smiling.  
  
Small blessings, small moments. Even during war, there were some things that weren’t so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

It was freezing on Orto Plutonia, and Anakin saw that as an opportunity. It took some convincing, but Obi-Wan finally agreed that they could sleep in the same bed. So long as no one saw them. It always astounded Anakin how quickly Obi-Wan could forgive him, especially considering what he’d done.  
  
There were some things Anakin would never forgive himself for. Yet Padmé and Obi-Wan had found it in themselves to forgive him. Padmé had forgiven him for the slaughter of the Tusken Raiders. Anakin struggled to forgive himself, at the same time believing his actions had been justified. All he remembered of that night was the intense fear and anger that had flooded every inch of his body. Such a devastating loss, and he couldn’t remember whose fear and anger he had felt. He remembered the colour red, and screaming, but nothing beyond that.  
  
Maybe Padmé had only forgiven him because she hadn’t seen what he had done. Obi-Wan still didn't know.  
  
Now, he was snuggled up to Obi-Wan’s back. His arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan’s chest, his face buried in Obi-Wan’s hair. Neither of them actually smelled any good, but they’d both adjusted to it. It was hard to shower on an ice planet without proper facilities. They hardly had time to shower, too, with all the politics and battle. Anakin had suggested they sleep naked, but Obi-Wan had reminded him they were on an ice planet.  
  
“I could keep you warm,” Anakin had said with a grin.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you could,” Obi-Wan had said, smiling. “But not now. I told you, I’m tired.”  
  
“Then come here,” Anakin had patted the bed beside him. “And go to sleep. I’ll keep you warm a different way.”  
  
A few hours after that, Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. Anakin, however, was wide awake. Even though he was pressed against Obi-Wan, Anakin felt alone. So he woke Obi-Wan up, kissing the back of his neck until he turned over to glare at Anakin.  
  
“We need to sleep,” he said.  
  
“I know,” Anakin said, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s. He put his hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek and kissed him gently.  
  
“What do you want, Anakin?” Obi-Wan couldn’t hide his smile.  
  
Anakin ran his fingers down Obi-Wan’s neck, then traced them across Obi-Wan’s collarbone. Smiling coyly, he said, “Can’t you guess?”  
  
Obi-Wan planted a kiss on Anakin’s nose, then said, “It’s far too cold, Anakin. How many times to I have to tell you?”  
  
Anakin slipped his hand inside Obi-Wan’s tunic and brushed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, saying, “I said no, Anakin. Go to sleep.”  
  
Anakin huffed, taking his hand away. Giving Obi-Wan a long and lingering kiss, Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, then curled up once again against Anakin.


	11. Chapter 11

Padmé returned to Coruscant before Obi-Wan and Anakin. Ahsoka contacted her almost as soon as she found out Padmé was back. Padmé invited Ahsoka to visit, as civilians weren’t allowed to visit the Temple without permission.  
  
“I’m surprised they let you leave unsupervised, after last time,” Padmé said, as Ahsoka entered her office. She got up from her desk and walked over to Ahsoka to hug her. Ahsoka returned the embrace with a smile.  
  
When they broke apart, Ahsoka asked, “How is Trouble?”  
  
Padmé laughed. “Your akk dog is doing fine,” she said. “He’s very happy with my sister on Naboo. Her kids love him.”  
  
“I wish I could have kept him with me in the Temple,” Ahsoka said sadly.  
  
Padmé linked arms with Ahsoka, and they left her office. “He’s already the size of a landspeeder, Ahsoka,” she said. “He wouldn’t fit in your rooms!”  
  
Ahsoka sighed. “I know,” she said. “But it would be cool if I could keep him with me.”  
  
Padmé patted her hand. “We can go visit him, sometime,” she said. “I’m heading back to Naboo soon, actually.”  
  
“If I’m allowed to come with you, I’d love that,” she said. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Well,” said Padmé, “I’m meeting with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma for lunch. I thought you might to come along.”  
  
Ahsoka grimaced a little. “I don’t really know them,” she said quietly.  
  
“I can meet with them later,” Padmé offered, looking at Ahsoka. “It’s not for business, so it can wait. Is there somewhere you wanted to go?”  
  
Ahsoka pressed her lips together, thinking. “I don’t know,” she said. “You know the city better than I do, unless you wanna go play hologames?”  
  
“Hologames?” Padmé raised her eyebrows. “I’ve… never played a hologame before.”  
  
Ahsoka grinned sharply. “Well, could we? I can teach you how to play! It’ll be fun.”  
  
Padmé laughed, squeezing Ahsoka’s hand gently. “Okay,” she said. “Lead the way, Ahsoka.”


	12. Chapter 12

Obi-Wan woke to Anakin curled up against his back, Anakin’s arms wrapped around him. He sighed, and peeled Anakin off him. Anakin, still fast asleep, rolled over, frowning. Obi-Wan sat up, taking a moment to look at Anakin’s sleeping figure. He looked vulnerable when he was asleep. More peaceful, usually, although he was pouting now. Obi-Wan bent down to kiss Anakin’s forehead. Anakin’s expression relaxed, and Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, and his lips curved into a smile. He reached up to touch Obi-Wan’s face, running his fingers across the other man’s beard. He brushed his thumb over Obi-Wan’s lips, and said, “Morning.”  
  
“Morning,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin snaked his hand around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and pulled him down into a hungry kiss. Then his other hand wrapped around Obi-Wan’s back and he tried to pull Obi-Wan on top of him. Obi-Wan pushed back, leaning over Anakin with his hands on either side of Anakin’s chest.  
  
“Not now, Anakin,” he said. “We’ve got work to do.”  
  
Anakin’s smile turned to a cheeky grin as he ran a finger down Obi-Wan’s throat and across his collarbone. “Are you sure it can’t wait?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “You know it can’t, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin made a very suggestive sound, halfway between a moan and a complaint. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, and Anakin grinned wickedly. Anakin’s hand on Obi-Wan’s back moved from his shoulder to his ass, and squeezed.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried to put warning in his voice, but Anakin was one of his few weaknesses. He knew he had to go and speak with the troops, and they couldn’t keep the Senator waiting. Anakin knew this as well.  
  
Both hands were now on Obi-Wan’s hips, and Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to walk away. Anakin bit his lip, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes and raising his eyebrows.  
  
“Anakin…” his voice cracked a little as he spoke.  
  
“Uh… General Kenobi. General Skywalker.”  
  
Obi-Wan nearly fell over as he scrambled away from Anakin, standing quickly and facing the door. Rex stood in the gap, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
“The troops are waiting for you, and the Pantoran Senator,” he said. “I can let them know you’re busy…”  
  
“No, no,” said Obi-Wan, smoothing his tunic. “I’ll be out in a moment, just let me get my coat. Anakin, you ought to get ready, too.”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” said Anakin. “Sure. Captain.”  
  
“Skywalker,” Rex said. “I’ll see you outside. And, uh, sirs?”  
  
They looked at him.  
  
“Your secret’s safe with me.”  
  
“Thank you, Rex,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
When they were dressed, Anakin took a moment to make sure that Obi-Wan was comfortable. “Are you going to be warm enough?” he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed fondly. “Yes, Anakin,” he said. “Are _you_?”  
  
Anakin ignored the question, and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan reached up and took Anakin’s hand, holding it for a moment, his smile warm, his eyes gentle. They stood that way, gazing into each other’s eyes, before Obi-Wan said, “We should go report to the Senator.”  
  
Anakin took a step back, clearing his throat. “Right,” he said. “But you are going to be warm enough, aren’t you?”


	13. Chapter 13

Padmé sighed.  
  
Ahsoka glanced at her, looking away from the hologame. “Is something wrong?” she asked, pausing the game and putting down her controller.  
  
“I was hoping I’d get to see Anakin before I left,” Padmé said. “But he’s on Orto Plutonia with Obi-Wan, and I’m going to Naboo in a few days.”  
  
Ahsoka tilted her head. “What are you going for?” she asked.  
  
“Queen Neeyutnee contacted me,” said Padmé. “There have been battle droids spotted on Naboo.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “If Master Kenobi and Skyguy aren’t going with you, which Jedi are they sending?”  
  
Padmé looked away from Ahsoka. “They’re not,” she said. “I’m going with Jar Jar and bringing Threepio.”  
  
“Can I come with you?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Padmé smiled at her. “No, Ahsoka,” she said. “The Jedi aren’t sending anyone, remember? You can volunteer to come if these sightings turn out to be a Separatist invasion.” She put her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Although, I don’t know why you’d want to be in the middle of another battle.”  
  
Ahsoka leaned against Padmé, resting her head on Padmé’s shoulder. “I just want you to be safe,” she said.  
  
Padmé put her arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders. “I appreciate that, Ahsoka,” she said. “But I can take care of myself.”  
  
“I know,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“Now,” said Padmé. “Show me how to use my special ability again, I can’t remember which button it is.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled, and they turned their attention back to the hologame. 


End file.
